RomaDai and JuliChi
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Di suatu tempat di Merona, Itachia. Seorang perempuan berjalan-jalan di kota itu dan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang gemar melukis. /DLDR/cover is not mine


**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **j** **angan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Hati-hati hidup kalian menjadi receh sesudah baca chap ini.

 **Genre:** Humor receh, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Pair:** Ma Dai x Kunoichi

 **Disclaimer:** WO punya Koei, Romeo dan Juliet punya William Shakespeare

RoMa Dai dan Julichi Sanada

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di sebuah kota bernama Merona, Itachia. Ada dua keluarga yang saling bermusuhan, keluarga itu adalah Ma, dan Sanada. Mereka bermusuhan hanya karena salah satu kuda poni dari keluarga Ma di culik sama keluarga Sanada, dan belum dikembalikan sampai sekarang, dan keluarga Ma tidak pernah mendapat kabar kalau kuda poni mereka baik-baik saja. Permusuhan itu terus berlanjut meskipun banyak kuda yang menjadi korban.

Sebenernya tuh keluarga anaknya kuda atau orang sih?

Julichi Sanada, putri dari Nobuyuki Sanada, dan Ina. Julichi disembunyikan di dalam menara agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya oleh sang nenek lampir. Julichi adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dalam pembataian kuda keluarga Sanada dari keluarga Ma. Tahun ini, bulan ini, hari ini, sampai detik ini, Julichi dirawat oleh seorang nenek lampir yang pernah ditolong oleh keluarganya bernama Kai. Kai mengajari Julichi sihir selama di dalam menara.

Sesat njirrr.

Pada siang itu, Julichi dibebaskan dari menara oleh nenek lampir, Julichi yang sangat senang langsung berlari dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kota, sampai dikota Julichi melihat kota itu dengan tatapan takjub ala bocah kampungan. Saat sedang asik menyusuri kota itu, Julichi bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat, dan saat itu juga Julichi menyukai pemuda itu pada pandangan pertama. Pemuda itu adalah putra keluarga Ma. Karena terlalu tersepona atau apa, tiba-tiba putra sulung keluarg Ma menyapanya.

"Nona,"

"I-iya?" wajah Julichi memerah saat melihat pemuda itu dari dekat.

"Langit hari ini sangat cerah ya, tapi tidak secerah Nona."

Basa basi bulshet.

Rasanya Julichi saat itu ingin lompat-lompat bak orang kerasukan saking senengnya. "Bolehkah aku mengetahui nama anda?"

Pemuda tampan itu meraih tangannya, lalu mencium punggung tangan Julichi. "Perkenalkan namaku, Roma."

Diperlakukan bak _princess_ , Julichi ingin menghilang saat itu juga. "Na-namaku..."

Belum sempat Julichi memberi tahu namanya pada pemuda itu, nenek lampir memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Walaupun tidak rela meninggalkan pemuda yang disukainya, tapi dia harus kembali ke menara karena sudah jam 3 sore. Saat di dalam menara sang nenek lampir bertanya padanya.

"Putri darimana saja? Saya mengkhawatirkan anda, kan saya bilang hanya boleh satu jam."

"Nek, tadi aku bertemu dengan biskuit tampan."

Nenek lampir mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Bolehkah nenek tahu namanya?"

"Namanya Roma."

"Apakah biskuit itu tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu?"

Julichi menggeleng. "Dia baik padaku."

"Putri sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, karena aku terlalu asik berjalan-jalan di kota aku sampai lupa makan."

"Kalau begitu apakah Putri ingin memekan sesuatu? Nenek akan siapkan."

"Aku mau roti baguette saja."

"Akan nenek siapkan."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berganti baju dulu.

.

10 tahun Julichi kembali dikurung di dalam menara oleh sang nenek lampir karena pertemuan Julichi dengan biskuit itu, tanggal 1 September, Julichi berumur 19 tahun. Dan saat hari spesialnya itu Julichi dibebaskan oleh nenek lampir lagi. Di tengah-tengah kota, lebih tepatnya di taman kota, Julichi bertemu kembali oleh sang pujaan hati, ternyata pujaan hatinya sedang melukis. Karena penasaran Julichi menghampiri pujaan hatinya. Oh ana lupa bilang ini setingnya sudah jam tujuh malam.

"Sedang melukis apa?" tanya Julichi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Sedang melukis indahnya malam di kota Merona ini." sahut pemuda itu lembut.

"Aku senang sekali di hari spesial ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." gumam Julichi.

"Jadi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Iya bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Roma merogoh sakunya.

Roma menarik tangan kanan Julichi, lalu menaruh sesuatu di atas tangan Julichi. Julichi melihat barang yang diberikan oleh Roma untuknya, barang itu adalah gantungan kunci berbentuk dirinya yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Julichi senang bukan kepalang mendapat hadiah dari biskuit tercintanya.

DENG! DENG!

Julichi melihat ke arah jam yang ada di taman, ternyata sudah jam 12, Julichi harus kembali ke dalam menara sebelum sang nenek lampir mengunci menara. Julichi ingin berlari ke menara, teteapi tangannya di tahan oleh Roma.

"Nona, kau belum memberitahu namamu?"

"Namaku Julichi, tinggal di menara di ujung sana, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

POOF

Julichi menghilang dari kota dalam sekejap. Julichi telat kembali ke menara mengakibatkan dia harus tertidur di bawah pohon mangga sendirian, sampai menara dibuka oleh sang nenek lampir.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Ma, Roma sekarang sedang duduk disebuah kursi, sambil menggoreskan kuasnya pada kanvas di depannya.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan Ibu Roma, Wang Yi.

"Biskuit Roma, dipanggil sama kuda, kamu disuruh ke ruangannya."

"Iya Bu, Roma ke ruangan Ayah."

Roma bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju kandang kuda maksudnya ke ruangan Ayahnya.

"A-ayah mau berbicara dengan Roma?"

"Masuklah ke dalam Nak."

Roma masuk ke ruangan Ayahnya, lalu di berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan kek seorang siswa yang menunggu hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh gurunya.

"Roma, dengarkan Ayah, Ayah ingin memperkenalkan seorang putri dari kota seberang, dan Ayah berencana untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua."

"Tapi Ayah, Roma ga mau dijodohkan sama calon protagonis animu harem, dan Roma ini LAKI." protes Roma pada Ayahnya.

"Nurut atau tinggal di kandang kuda?" tanya sang Ayah dengan nada mengancam.

Roma mingkem setelah mendengar ancaman dari Ayahnya. Mau ga mau, rela ga rela, dia harus nurut sama Ayahnya, dia gamau tidur lagi di kandang kuda seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Roma kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan lesu. Roma sudah ada wanita yang ia cintai, masa Ayahnya mau menjodohkan di dengan calon protagonis animu harem, kan ga elit. Masalahnya bukan itu sebernernya, masalahnya adalah dia mau dijodohkan dengan laki-laki. Roma, berjalan ke arah kotak berukuran sedang biasa dia menyimpan cat-cat berharganya. Dari dalam kotak itu, Roma mengambil tali tambang. Engga, Roma tidak berniat bunuh diri tapi berniat ke tempat wanita yang ia cintai tinggal.

Roma kabur dari rumah lewat jendela, Roma berlari ke luar kota, 2 jam Roma mencari menara itu tetapi karena menara itu belum ketemu juga, Roma melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun berwana pink-putih dengan rambutnya yang terurai sedang tertidur di bawah pohon mangga. Setelah mendekati wanita itu perlahan, wanita yang ia temui adalah wanita yang ia cintai, Roma berlutut di hadapannya, mengusap wajah wanita itu pelan sambil tersenyum. Roma akhirnya tidur di samping Julichi.

Keesokan harinya, sang nenek lampir kaget ternyata Julichi sudah tidur dengan laki-laki di bawah pohon mangga, setelah melihat hal itu, Roma dibawa masuk ke dalam menara, dan diinterogasi oleh sang nenek lampir ala-ala polisi.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Kai setengah membentak.

"A-"

"Semalam berbuat apa?~" Kai malah nyanyi.

"Aku hanya tidur disamping cucuk nenek saja."

"Kalo gitu ente harus menikahi cucu saya, ga boleh nolak gaboleh rujuk gaboleh pisah."

"Beneran nih nek?" tanya Roma tidak percaya.

"Iya, karena barangsiapa yang telah tidur dengan anak seorang Sanada, dia harus menikahinya saat itu juga, _like now_." jelas Kai sok inggris.

"Dengan senang hati nek."

Akhirnya Roma, dan Julichi hidup dengan damai di dalam menara bersama nenek lampir. Keluarga Ma yang mengetahui anaknya ilang ntah kemana cuek bebek.

"Kud, anak kita hilang, mau dicari ga?" tanya Wang Yi sambil ngikir kuku.

"Tapi kuda amankan?" Ma Chao nanya balik ke Wang Yi.

"Aman."

"Oh, yaudah gausah."

Jangan ditiru ya gaes, di masa depan nanti nomer satukan anak jangan yang lain seperti keluarga sarap diatas.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku ingin bertanya, anak mereka itu kuda atau orang sih?

ENDengan gaje

jahahahaha, entah kepikiran bikin Ma Dai sama kunoichi karena gambar pixiv :v tapi emang cocok sih ada kemistri di antara mereka berdua pas di stage nolongin Yuki di WO3

Terima kasih kalian sudah rela mereceh~

 _See you next chapter~_


End file.
